new_avengersfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver
Oliver was a Mighty Med employee and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. He and Kaz were normos/humans until an accident where their exposure to an alien artifact known as the Arcturion gave them superpowers. After Mighty Med was destroyed, he teamed up with Bree and Chase (along with Skylar and Kaz) to track down unknown super villains, track down those responsible for Mighty Med's destruction and protect the world. He is portrayed by Jake Short. Biography Background Oliver (along with Kaz) was a normo employee at the Mighty Med Hospital. Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, and they're always there for each other. Their friendship always comes first. While Kaz is the “accelerator,” Oliver is the “brake.” He's a bit superstitious and cautious, but will take risks when it is needed. Oliver, along with Kaz, fought many powerful foes, one of them being The Annihilator, an evil mutant who turned Skylar evil. Afterwards, he had to face against Mr. Terror, none other than his mother Bridget, who became a ruthless villain seeking absolute power in a bid to rule the world. In a failed attempt to stop his mother, Oliver (along with Kaz) gained superpowers after absorbing the Arcturion's energy. With their new superpowers, he and Kaz defeated Bridget, only to find that while they were gone, Mighty Med got destroyed. Lab Rats: Elite Force After Mighty Med was destroyed, Oliver, along with Kaz and Skylar went to Davenport to help them track the villains and to form an Elite Force with Chase and Bree involving bionics and superpowers now that he and Kaz have new found powers. Personality Oliver is a smart guy, who always thinks before he does anything that may be dangerous. Unlike Kaz, Oliver will give things a second thought, and worries a lot more about things. Oliver is more responsible than Kaz, and usually gets him out of trouble, and sometimes gets mad when Kaz 'kazzes around'. Sometimes Oliver is forced into doing things by Kaz in the past, but sometimes can also be given good advice by him at times. Oliver is optimistic, and often thinks the best of situations and people. However, he's smart enough to realize when things are going wrong. Oliver is also caring, and often feels a compulsive need to do the right thing. Oliver also has a massive crush on Skylar since Mighty Med, ''however, he is completely open about it now, but at the cost of his own self-restraint. It is implied that Skylar feels the same way. His feelings for Skylar end up clouding his judgement and causing him to sometimes make reckless decisions, much in the ''Mighty Med episode The Claw Prank Redemption. '' Relationships Skylar Storm (Best Friends/Love Interest/Favorite Comic Book Hero/Possible Girlfriend) Main Article: Skoliver Skylar is Oliver's all time favorite comic book hero, and he has a crush on her. He has become one of her best friends in the Normo world. Skylar shows strong feelings towards Oliver in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med when Bree had a crush on him. Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back, and is still trying to figure it out. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on Skylar. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion, and now Chase. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for The Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End, and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Bree shows interest in Oliver and Skylar gets very jealous. Oliver tried to give Skylar her powers back to impress her but it backfired in the end when Chase was the one who got them back and because Oliver was about to destroy her. Since then, his failure to fulfill his promise to Skylar has become a burden that cannot be lifted. It's shown in The Superhero Code that Oliver always forgives Skylar no matter what. Chase Davenport (Close Friend/Rival) Main Article: Choliver At first, Chase doesn't think much of Kaz and Oliver's 'magical powers' and teases them about how they got them but Oliver agrees with Chase's way of planning as opposed to Kaz, as Oliver doesn't like diving head on. In addition, they see each other as intellectual peers, even talking about science. Chase helped Oliver control his powers and understood why Oliver was upset about not being able to learn how to use his powers, because Chase has been in similar situations himself. Oliver also appears to be a little jealous of Chase because of his smartness and because of the fact that he managed to give Skylar her powers back, something he had promised Skylar he would do. This incident has caused somewhat of a rift in their friendship as Oliver hasn't really gotten over the fact that Skylar found out Chase was the one to restore her powers. Oliver gets upset every time someone brings that up. In the latest episode, The List, they actually appeared to be acting somewhat like friends again (even though he still gets upset about the Skylar issue). It wasn't until Game of Drones that they made a fresh start. Bree Davenport (Close Friend) Main Article: Broliver Bree was Oliver's former love interest in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both had crushes on each other, and called each other cute. The other members of the elite force (before it was established) thought of this as weird. Shortly after Bree lost interest in Oliver when she realized that he reminds her of Chase. They are currently on friendly terms with each other but in The Superhero Code, Bree accused Oliver of breaking her belongings but she apologized once she realized it was Skylar and promised him one to one lessons with Skylar. Kaz (Best Friends) Main Article: Kaziver Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together, even though they often pick on each other. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. In the Mighty Med episode, Pranks for Nothing, they said that they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have. His nickname when Kaz teases him is Oli-Pop. Oliver is three days older than Kaz, and they both share an interest in comic books. Even though they are best friends, Oliver sometimes disagrees with Kaz's way of thinking but they both plan on getting revenge on the people that destroyed Mighty Med. Donald Davenport (Mentor/Friend) Main Article: Doliver Donald acts as a kind of a mentor to Oliver (and the rest of the Elite Force. Donald is proud of Oliver when he saves his life in Holding Out for a Hero, but says he should of picked a better hand hold when he helped him. Overall, they seem to have a good relationship and have both helped each other out in the past. Douglas Davenport (Friend) Main Article: Olivas Oliver and Douglas teamed up to make the mission suits in Need for Speed. They share many similarities and seem to get along quite well. They appear to have a good friendship. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers * 'Flight:' In the Mighty Med episode The Mother of All Villains, Oliver, along with Kaz, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower of flight. He still needs to control his landings, as he generally simply falls from the air, alongside his take-offs, as he has to fall from the sky in order to begin flying, rather that propelling himself of the ground by jumping. However in The Intruder he was shown to be able to fly back up and land on his feet (with a slight stumble) after jumping/falling over the ledge to save his phone, and in They Grow Up So Fast he was able to take off without falling, showing growth. He can reach incredible speeds when flying, demonstrating being able to exceed Bree's maximum speed (clocked at 72,000 miles per hour) in The Rock. * 'Super Strength:' Despite his thin physique, Oliver possess superhuman strength, enough to rip steel bars off their hinges. He is strong enough to lift Donald and Tasha Davenport with ease and can effortlessly hold 1000 pounds of weight above his head. However, he does not know his own strength because he keeps breaking dishes. * 'Hydrokinesis:' Oliver states that he has water powers. This is shown in Power Play when Oliver shoots water at Chase and Skylar. ** '''Waterspout Generation:' He demonstrated a new ability that allows him to create water vortexes from his fingers. They can be used to blow people away. It is shown sometimes that Oliver loses control and the vortexes grow bigger and more powerful. Oliver calls it "Cyclone Fingers." When he loses control of it, Kaz calls it "Irresponsible Wind of Doom." * Cryokinesis: Oliver can generate ice from his hands to freeze his enemies, possibly a sub ability of his Hydrokinesis. Sometimes, if he gets stressed, this power does not work and he can only make ice cubes. It appears Oliver can control the temperature of the ice as he managed to just freeze liquid into a Popsicle. This power has also been shown to malfunction as Oliver has accidentally shot ice and froze Bree's feet to the floor. * Super Durability: 'He has shown to just be barely injured by powerful forces that would have done more damage to him as a Normo.(He can't resist cold temperatures because in the episode They Grow Up So Fast he mentioned he used his blanket when he got chilly.) * 'Two Simultaneous Abilities: He has been shown to be able to use his Super Strength to carry people while he flies. Unlike Chase however, this doesn't seem to put stress on his nervous system and it doesn't cause him to pass out. Temporary Powers * Embryonic Sac: While fused to Arachnia's embryonic sac, Oliver was temporarily empowered with amplified physical attributes. ** Enhanced Strength: Oliver had greater strength than usual. ** Enhanced Agility: Oliver was more agile, enough to take on Hunter Bounty, the bounty hunter. He was able to perform acrobatic feats, which is something he's not normally capable of doing. Abilities * Advanced Comic Book Knowledge: He knows as much, and possibly more than Kaz about comic books, including superheroes, villains, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Him and Kaz would make diversions to help the superheroes in battles against the villains. His knowledge also compliments his medical training. * Genius Level Intellect: While not superhumanly intelligent like Chase, Oliver is undeniably a genius, having incredible knowledge in various fields. As such, he is the second-smartest in the team. He is able to understand even superhero science, which allows him to find solutions to cure superheroes as well as create new medicines. Oliver is also skilled with technology. It was stated that he has never gotten a B in a single class. Unlike Chase however, Oliver is more observant and perceptive, as he was able to notice important details faster than Chase. * Mighty Med Training: As a former doctor at Mighty Med, Oliver has training in how to treat Superheroes and understands Superhero medicine. His Mighty Med training also comes in handy for the Elite Force, when he and Kaz manage to use it to revive Crossbow. * Skilled Dancer: In the episode, Less Than Hero, Oliver is shown to be a skilled dancer, his experience from the game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" though he's not at the same level as Skylar. Nonetheless, he was able to use these skills against The Ambusher. He gained these skills from his experience in dance tournaments. ** Agility: This shown in the Mighty Med episode, Less Than Hero. His dance skills from the video game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" were used to move fast and fluently to take down The Ambusher, which made him very effective in the fight. Weaknesses * Skylar Storm: Oliver's biggest weakness is his feelings for Skylar Storm. When she turned evil, his feelings for her held him back to the point where he was unwilling to harm her despite the fact that she tried to murder him and Kaz. In addition, Gulliver produced a mirage of Skylar just to toy with Oliver's feelings for her, leading him to remark "That was really mean." *'Needles:' Oliver is deathly afraid of needles, even sewing needles, as it was revealed in the Mighty Med episode Evil Gus. Ultimately, it was his phobia for needles that cost him his one opportunity to restore Skylar's powers, and he almost passed out when he saw the serum was going to be injected with a big needle. *'Instability: '''Oliver can't control his powers very well, causing his powers to mess up, or not work at all. Like Leo's laser spheres when he gets excited, his ice powers can spiral out of control. Much like Adam, his super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious) such as when he accidentally broke the dishes while washing the dishes. *'Insecurity: Oliver can be extremely insecure about people besting him at things, especially Kaz. This can directly relate to his instability. *'''Crash Landings: Oliver still needs to work on his landings because he generally falls from the sky after flight. Trivia *Oliver has burgeoning medical skills. *Oliver was the first Mighty Med ''character to speak in ''Elite Force. ''Coincidentally, he was the first character to speak overall in ''Mighty Med. *He, Kaz and Skylar left Philadelphia and Logan High School, and moved into Centium City. *His mother Bridget was finally captured and is in prison. His mother was a supervillian named Mr. Terror that landed her in prison off-screen. *Like Douglas, Oliver has a fear of needles, which was shown in The Mighty Med episode ''Evil Gus ''and again in Power Play. *He is afraid of elbows. *He has a feelings journal, which Kaz likes to read. *With his super strength, Oliver replaces Adam and Leo as the team's muscle. *Oliver's powers are closely related to Absolute Zero's and Snowstorm's, who are also superheroes in Mighty Med. *Oliver's super strength is ironic due to the fact that throughout Mighty Med, Oliver was known for being unrealistically weak. *He is still working on his flight landings. *His powers are the opposite of Kaz's. **This mirrors their opposite personalities. *Even though his mom is in prison, he is grateful that he was off capturing her with Skylar and Kaz because if it wasn't for her, they would've been killed. *He tends to get sick on rides with a big drop. *He's the tallest of the Elite Force. *Similar to Leo, he has super strength even though he is skinny. *Like Bob in Lab Rats: Bionic Island, Oliver has trouble using his super strength in combat. *Oliver had the same problem Leo had when he received bionics, such as being unable to control his powers. *When Oliver uses his cryokinesis, he refers to it as a Cryo-Blast. *He likes to call his Waterspout Generation "Cyclone Fingers". *When Oliver can't control his hydrokinesis and cryokinesis, he will either blow people away (hydrokinesis), or drop ice cubes from his hands (cryokinesis). *After years of promising Skylar that he would restore her powers, Oliver was unable to keep his promise, as Chase restored Skylar's powers in Power Play. **However, technically, Oliver did keep his promise to restore Skylar's powers. He actually got them back once, before they were contaminated with the Annihilator's evil and had to be extracted from Skylar. Oliver ended up having to make the same promise again afterwards. In addition, Chase wouldn't have been able to restore Skylar's powers had Oliver not found him. *Oliver has more powers than Kaz. *Oliver has never actually lifted himself off the ground to fly instead of simply falling to fly so far. *He talks to himself. (The Superhero Code) *It's shown Oliver is the one who cooks for everyone and does the dishes. *He gets really excited when he sees Mercury, excited enough to break the telescope. *Oliver often holds grudges, some of which are seemingly pointless or misdirected. One major example is his grudge against Chase, which Kaz likes to tease him about. Despite the fact that Chase was actually trying to help him, Oliver still hasn't gotten over the fact that Chase restored Skylar's powers instead of him, because Skylar found out that it wasn't Oliver. It has been stated that Skylar is one of the most important things in Oliver's life, and he had promised her throughout Mighty Med that he would get her powers back, so he was understandably upset. *Oliver has a pretend Skylar, which he treats like his doll. (Need for Speed) *The Elite Force teases Oliver for being Scrawny and about him not being able to get Skylar's powers back. Although the latter is almost completely Kaz and Bree. The former is similar to how Chase was teased for being short. *He invented a game called Topple the Tower with Kaz, which is probably a parody of Jenga. *Oliver works out even though he has super strength. Though Adam does the same, Oliver does so because he wants his super strength to be more believable. *Oliver's mother is a villain. This is similar to Roman & Riker and the Lab Rats, whose fathers are also villains, though Douglas became good, and unlike in Oliver's and Roman and Riker's cases, he wasn't actually the one who raised them. Unlike Oliver, the Lab Rats were raised by someone else (Their biological uncle, Mr. Davenport) who they actually consider their father because he adopted them, whereas Douglas acts more like an uncle to them. *Oliver is Clutch's #1 fan. *When he finds himself struggling with his powers, he uses Clutch's catchphrase, "Tap the power within" to encourage himself and get better at them. *He likes One Direction. *He had 42 hours worth of videos of Skylar on his phone, until she broke it. *He is ranked number four on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. *Oliver is afraid of babies since they don’t have kneecaps. *Oliver's age in the series is undecided due to timeline problems: **If the presumed Elite Force timeline was in 2015, Oliver would have been 16 years old at that time. ***However, if the corrected timeline was in 2016, Oliver would be 18 years old as of 2017, meaning that some time had passed during The Attack despite the events afterwards being unknown at this point due to the series being cancelled. Gallery Userbox Code: Oliver